Unlikely friendship
by Shelly Webster
Summary: The unexpected event got Penelope and Raphael to spend an afternoon together.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes new friendships and alliances can teach us things about ourselves that other things can't. One of those moments came during psychology assignment. They were supposed to do interviews in groups of four. That was the only class these four had together…and the teacher picked Lizzie, Josie, Penelope and Raphael. They were supposed to do short films about the other persons. They had to ask ten questions each and out of the answers to tape small comment video about the partners. Knowing that they had to work together was already a torture, but knowing they had to make up questions for each person looked even worse. They were supposed to work in pairs. All four of them took a seat together and no one could look at each other. Josie was looking at her hands on the table and Lizzie hated every moment of this. Josie broke the silence with a simple question that had no right answer.

''So, how do we do it?''

Raphael spoke next.

''Ok, Penelope and I could be first pair and two of you second?''

All three girls were surprised, Penelope most of them. Lizzie was leaning toward angry… She expected he would pick her after they had sex and all…

''You want to work with Satan?''

Penelope hated when Lizzie called her like that, but she loved how worked up Lizzie got. She also threw few glances at Josie who didn't dare to lift her gaze from the desk.

''Yes, you told me few weeks ago that you always pick Josie to be your pair when there is a chance, so I picked Penelope so you could work with Josie.''

Lizzie did say that and now there was no turning back. He turned to Penelope.

''Are you free after this class?''

''Yes?''

''Ok, do you want to go somewhere and work on this?''

''Sure…''

As class ended, two of them left to their lockers to leave the books in.

''Raphael, can we meet in twenty?''

''Oh, ok?''

''I just want to change… I am in a skirt and I have an idea where we could go and work on this… You should also get something comfortable…''

''Ok… In twenty by the main door?''

''Ok.''

Lizzie was hysterical. She was throwing things around the room.

''Satan is going to try something with him…''

Josei had no idea what to say to that. She didn't want him with Penelope, but she had no right to expect anything from her. They were not together and HE picked Penelope, so actually this time she had nothing to do with it. She even looked surprised or shocked.

''Lizzie….''

''I know she will...''

''I have no idea why are you upset?''

''I can't believe he picked her…''

Josie mumbled…

''Neither do I…''

But her sister didn't hear that. Lizzie all of the sudden got up and had brilliant idea. They will follow them and listen in. Josie was afraid of that idea. She didn't want to see if there is something happening with two of them. Knowing he slept with Lizzie hurt her…But him and Penelope would kill her…Penelope took him to the lake. It was not hers and Josie's place, but it was place where she started going after they ended it. Josie was glad she didn't break any ''code'' and took him to their places. They got comfortable and listened in on Penelope and Raphael. They took a seat at the small wooden deck and Penelope took off her shoes. She loved to dip the feet into the water. It was still warm and nice. He followed her lead and really found something southing in having his feet in.

''Soooo…. How do we do this Penelope?''

''Honestly, no idea…''

It was awkward for both of them, but less awkward than picking Lizzie…or even Josie.

''Maybe we should ask each other questions and find out something about each other before we tape the interview.''

''Do you want to start?''

''Sure…''

''Why Penelope? How did you get the name?''

'' It was my grandmother's name. My mother's biological mom died when she was eight and in her memory I was named Penelope. She was from Spain. So I have some hot Europian blood in me.''

He smiled.

''That explains a lot!''

''Hey!''

'' I got the middle name Elizabeth after my mom's step mother. She raised my mom and she is amazing.''

''I had no idea your middle name is Elizabeth…''

''Well, you don't know many things about me.''

''I am under impression no one does.''

Penelope got serious.

''Someone did… Or I believed that person did.''

Raphael was under impression that she spoke of Josie. He liked Josie and now he had to know how over two of them were. This assignment was perfect opportunity for that.

''How did you end up in the foster system?''

''My mom and dad got shot.''

''I'm sorry.''

''They were dealing and they were shot during the drug bust. I lived with my grandmother for couple of years and then she died too. That is how I ended up in the foster care and with Landon in the family Hope and Dr. Saltzman saved me from.''

''You will be ok here. This school is pretty cool place…But don't tell anyone I said that.''

He smiled.

''If I did, no one would believe me.''

''That is also true. But be careful… I have a reputation….''

''So I heard.''

 _Lizzie was pissed. He liked Penelope… He was flirting…He actually liked her. She told Josie how much she hates her and how much she wishes Penelope would disappear. Josie also noticed he liked Penelope but not like ''that''. I think he liked her as a person. She was charming and funny when she wanted to be._

'' _She doesn't like him Lizzie…And he likes her as a person.''_

'' _You are stupid Josie…''_

 _Josie didn't say anything._

''I have one!''

''I am listening wolf boy….''

''When did you learn about your powers?''

''At the age of five. Someone got me very angry and I blasted them to the other side of the room.''

He lifted his hand for high five.

''Badass Park!''

She winked at him.

''I know.''

''What is your favorite book Penelope?''

''I don't really have one… I have moments when some specific author is intriguing me or genre. Josie and I spent entire spring break locked in my room reading Carlos Luis Safon… Shadow of the wind and books coming after that… We could not let go of the books.''

''Sounds fun.''

''It was… Entire secret library and picking of the books and stuff like that… And then we got hooked on the Eco and Name of the rose…''

''Heavy…''

''I know…''

''You did a lot of thing together…. Where was Lizzie at that point?''

''With their mom somewhere.''

''Two of them alone?''

''Yes. Caroline believed she was under stress and took her to Mexico I think…''

''And Jose stayed?''

Penelope smirked…

''Yes she did… And that was the best two weeks of our lives.''

In the bushes, Josie smiled too. Those two weeks were everything… one of the best times they had.

''Why?''

''As usual, her dad was busy with Hope and giving her all the attention, Lizzie, or the Leech as I call her, was with mommy and Josie could finally be free…''

''And with you.''

''We haven't been apart longer than few hours during that time. We did pretty much everything together.''

He smirked at her.

''You dog!''

''It was not just sex.''

''But it was?''

''We did have sex…It's what couples do, but it was not all that we did.''

''But it was huge part of the time together?''

''Actually, no… We spent most of the time on my floor doing come crazy magic and pretended we were in the forest, in the lavender field, beach… We talked…Actually , Josie talked….She talks a lot…''

''Josie?''

''I know it comes as surprise, but that girl can really talk a lot.''

''What did you talk about?''

''Living on a beach… Having a home together somewhere nice, sunny and in Europe possibly. My wish was Barcelona. And Josie said she would go anywhere with me. We made a pact to leave after we were done with school. Spent time traveling and visiting my family in Europe.''

 _Josie never imagined Penelope telling anyone about it. Especially Raphael. Lizzie made angry and disgusted face. Josie wanted to live with Penelope and leave her?_

''Why Lizzie?''

''I was angry and I felt like Josie and Hope failed me. They pretended to be my friends and took my brother away from me. I wanted both of them to hurt and best way to hurt Josie is something with Lizzie.''

''I get that you got hurt but that was not cool.''

''Lizzie was pissed too.''

''That was my doing.''

 _Josie looked at Lizzie who was getting angry again._

''Why?''

''I told her I would tear her world down for Josie….Because Josie would never do that to her, I would have done it for Josie at any time. And watch her little world burn with a smile on my face.''

''When did you know that you loved Josie?''

''Wow! Didn't see that coming…''

 _Penelope had to think…_

'' It was something stupid and Josie would kill me if I told anyone…''

''You must now!''

 _Josie was scared of what would she tell. But also she wanted to know the answer. She had to know too. Lizzie was rolling her eyes and making vomit noises._

''Fine…We were in my room. She sneaked out. Lizzie was asleep and she came to my room. She sneaked into my bed and just cuddled up to me, holding me so tight that I believed she would crack my rib.''

''Wow! I didn't see that. Who knew she had it in her? She looks very fragile…''

'' Neither did I. But you are right… She does LOOK…but she is far from it. ''

''Go back to the story… What happened? Or is it R rated?''

''Must disappoint and say it was not anything of THAT sort…. So, I was so scared of what happened and what got her into that mood? Was it her mom? Dad? Lizzie… It turned out that she was reading _Happy Potter_ and got sad because Snape still loved Harry's mom. She cried in my arms for hours after that….Over _Harry Potter…_ And that's when I knew I loved her.''

''Really? Harry Potter?''

Penelope laughed and Raphael really liked the person sitting across from him. Josie had no idea THAT was the moment Penelope knew that she loved her. She always believed it was something different… And then she realized that it was close to the start of their relationship.

''Yes, Josei is such a dork…But cute dork…And she got me little bit dorky too.''

''How?''

''This is not getting out! If you tell someone ESPECIALY Josie or twisted sister… I will kill you. You might be strong, but I know some wicked spells.''

''You don't have to intimidate me. You are much shorter than me, but I am still scared of you.''

''And you should be!''

''Continue.''

''On our anniversary we wanted to sneak out to the town and do a tattoo.''

 _Josie was getting sick… Lizzie gave her very surprised look. Lizzie hated tattoos. She believed it was very slut like for a woman or a girl to have them. But on guys it could look cool. She would never have one and that meant that Josie wouldn't either._

''Josie Saltzman? Tattoo?''

''There is a completely different side of her that no one sees. She is very dorky, funny, cute, sexy… Much different than that silent shadow people see. And let me tell you. She is far from the good girl everyone believe she is. That one is a cute little devil.''

''Josie?''

''Yes, Josie…''

''Why is she not like that all the time?''

Penelope's face was now sad and angry.

''Long or short answer?''

''Shortest!''

''Lizzie.''

''What about her?''

''That is the answer.''

Raphael had to thing…

''Because of Lizzie Josie is different?''

Lizzie rolled her eyes at that answer and Josie was all ears.

''She sucks up the air from the room they are in… She is killing the essence of Josie…''

Penelope was wiping her tears and so was Josie…

''She has the most beautiful laughter… But you never see her laugh, or happy, or anything because of Lizzie.''

''Why?''

''Because drama queen believes it's all about her…and Josie lets her.''

''So, what is the dorky moment?''

Penelope lifted her shirt. On her side, just under the edge of the bra was a tattoo. It had stars and words _After all this time? Always…_

''So you did the tattoo?''

''I did… We were already broken up by then.''

''Why did you?''

''I made her a promise. I didn't want to be one more person to break it to her.''

''Who did?''

''Every single person in her life… I didn't want to be one of them.''

''But you left her?''

''I had to.''

''Why?''

''I loved her… I still do…But the problem was and still is she doesn't love herself enough.''

''What do you mean?''

''She always does everything for other people and never for herself. If you go to her now and ask her for something insane…like some crazy shit like organic chocolate covered strawberries….or something insane and hard to find…you get it? She would do everything for you to have them…But she will never ask for them if she wanted them…''

''I get it.''

''Good….Because she doesn't.''

''Cassie was like that.''

Penelope was confused who was Cassie.

''Cassie was my girlfriend… She was like that… Always taking care of me and making me feel good. She was doing impossible things just to make me happy and you know… how it is. There was so much life in her.''

''She died?''

''I killed her in a car accident.''

''That triggered the curse?''

''Yes.''

''I'm sorry.''

''I'll trade you a secret for your tattoo.''

''I'm game…''

''There is no day that passes that I do not wish I died with her.''

''I'll give you even better…''

''Ok?''

''I would die if anything happens to her…''

 _Josie couldn't believe she was hearing these things. HOW can she tell him something like that and act like that? How can she talk about dying with her and treating her like shit?_

''That's why I torture her… I need her to protect herself, love herself and take care of herself… She is the most important person in my life…And I can't let her waste that person.''

''For someone they labeled as selfish and a bitch, you are very selfless.''

''Oh, I am a bitch… But for her, I would do anything…''

 _Lizzie was pissed and Josie was really crying. Hearing Penelope say all these things made many things clear._

''Is that why you got people to vote for her?''

''Yes, I know she wanted it. But she never said anything to Lizzie.''

''Why?''

''She would never back off… That's why she hides from Lizzie that she likes you. But Lizzie knows. She knows Josie likes you and even knowing that, she slept with you and TOLD Josie about it. She watched her sister and told her that she slept with her crush… That is how much Lizzie ''loves'' Josie and how much Josie will forgive her.''

 _Josie couldn't breathe… Lizzie was pissed she had no idea Penelope realized she knew about Josie's crush and going with it even knowing…_ Raphael was surprised by what Penelope said.

''At least it wasn't you.''

Penelope made disgusted face.

''I would rather die than have sex with Lizzie…''

They both laughed hard.

''Why, it's not that bad…''

''Oh, my God! NO!''

'' I like it how you never asked about it.''

''I want that image out of my head.''

''Why Miss Park?''

''Because I saw it.''

Lizzie felt sick to her stomach… Josie did too. Penelope saw it and she never told her.

''If you saw us, why didn't you tell Josie?''

''I didn't wat to hurt her with that. You owe her nothing…But I couldn't tell her that her sister did that knowing she likes you.''

''What?''

''She likes you…''

''You keep saying that..''

''Because she does.''

''How am I alive?''

''Why?''

''You know she likes me and you didn't hurt me…''

Penelope smiled…

''Oh, don't worry wolf boy. I did wish you slow and painful death many, many times….In so many creative ways.''

''Why didn't you do it out of your head?''

''Because I want her to be happy. If I am not the one making her happy and I couldn't get her to see how amazing she was, she deserves someone who will get her to see the amazing person she is.''

''You are a special girl Penelope Park…''

''And you better give her the world.''

''I wish I could…''

''What?''

''I can't…''

''Why?''

''She likes me… But that's not enough…''

''It's a start…''

''It's not a competition… Grand prize is already given to someone.''

''What?''

He took Penelope's hand and kissed it.

''You are an amazing person Penelope ELIZABETH Park… And just like Josie you also hide how awesome you are… And I am honored to be the one to discover that about you. I really like you and you are really someone I would love to have as a friend here at school. But that's not the point. Go to that bush… She has been crying there since the first moment you said there are some feelings…''

Penelope turned pail. She whispered to him.

''Who is there?''

He whispered back.

''Josie… And Lizzie.''

''You knew all this time?''

She narrowed her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

''I am a wolf… Hearing and sense of smell go with the territory…Now move that ass and go and get your girl. She is about to faint from crying.''

Penelope got up and put on her shoes. She climbed to the bush and found Lizzie and Josie sitting there. Lizzie was pissed with her arms crossed and Josie was crying… Silent tears but crying... Penelope glared at Lizzie who just rolled her eyes and left. She lowered herself to sit in front of Josie and just looked at her.

''JoJo….''

Josie got on her knees and just kissed her. It was not gentle kiss; it was passionate and like Josie was trying to prove to Penelope that she is hers. Just like when they started everything… Penelope smiled… Josie broke the kiss and looked at Penelope with a very sexy mixture of love and hate…as usual.

''What is it JoJo?''

''No! You don't get to say all those beautiful things to someone else and make me feel bad about my entire existence all the other times.''

''Jo…''

''You were enough Penelope… You were always more than enough and I did love you… I still love you…''

''I love you too Jose… I always have and always will…''

She hugged Penelope and pulled her into next kiss.

''You better Penelope Park!''

Raphael sat on the deck and listened to them talking and kissing. He was happy two girls made up and sad that he would never have that chance. After some time they got down to him and took a seat across from him. They were holding hands and they were glowing and smiling and looking at one another like they could cure cancer.

''I see all is well with you two…''

Josie smiled at Penelope who smiled back.

''I think there are many things we need to work on, but we are on a way to fix things and work on things that got our relationship to end in the first place.''

''I see Lizzie is gone so it sort of is working.''

They all laughed at Raphael's comment.

''Lizzie is…complicated.''

Penelope didn't even look at Josie because she knew it would start a mess.

''You see, Park is not even looking at you or giving any comments. You see you are already working on it…''

''Her not making a comment is going to be a death of me at one point.''

''I know, but now you can have hate sex instead of burning her hair off.''

Josie blushed and Penelope laughed.

''Oh, don't worry… no amount of hate sex will prevent her from burning my hair if she chooses.''

''Penelope!''

''What?! I'm right and you know it.''

''Maybe.''

''Thank you babe…''

Raphael got up and left them alone.

''I think it's time for me to go and leave you to…resolve your issues. Anyway, Hope is waiting for me to take a run with her. Finally she has someone whose ass is good and not slow.''

''Good job on the good ass… Some have problem maintaining that…''

''I don't want to know…''

''Leave before I kill your new best friend.''

''Love you too JoJo…''

''See you girls…''

Raphael started walking and turned one more time to the girls and he saw Josie tickling Penelope and the other girl laughing so hard. Then she lowered Penelope to the deck and kissed her silly. They were happy and he was happy for them. He was glad he helped someone get their happiness back. Maybe his was just around the corner. Hope stood in her running shoes and running gear. She watched the girls too and smiled.

''Ready for the run Cupid?''

He smiled at her.

''You bet Hope…''


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope was sitting on her bed with few books and doing her homework. Josie had to do some things with her dad and Lizzie, so she was not expecting her for a few hours at least. There was a knock on P's door and she was surprised to see Raphael standing there.

''Can we talk?''

''Sure, come in…''

She took a seat on her bed and he was sitting across from her on a chair.

''What is it?''

''I think I like Hope…''

She knew he did like Hope. They were looking at each other a lot lately and she noticed that her friends liked him back. But, that was Hope. She would rather die than tell anyone she has romantic feelings for someone… She looked at the boy in front of her and raised her brow.

''You think?''

''Fine, you ass… I like her…''

She smiled triumphantly…

''Good, now we can talk.''

''You are so frustrating sometimes Park.''

''And yet, here you are…In my room…talking to me…''

''Who else can I talk to?''

''You wound me young wolf…''

''I am sorry. I didn't know your witch heart was so delicate…or is it your vanity and pride that is delicate?''

'' You see this hand ? If I move my finger right and say the right words….''

''You can make Josie see stars?''

''You are not helping your case wolf…''

''Oh, sorry… I was rude…Continue your threat.'''

''Thank you… You are one spell away from being blasted out of the room…''

Josie came back early and just entered Penelope's room. She was surprised to find Raphael there. She knew nothing was happening with him and Penelope, but it was surprise.

''What are you doing here?''

''Your girlfriend was bragging what her hand and magic fingers with right words can do?''

''Do I even want to know?''

''I told him he is one spell away from being blasted from the room... He was the one mentioning your orgasm…''

Josie looked at two of them confused. She took off her shoes and took a seat beside Penelope on the bed.

''What did I walk in to?''

Penelope kissed her and smiled.

''He likes Hope…''

''Oh, he finally said it or you used your wicked mind tricks to get him to say it.''

''He did it himself…''

''Oooo, cute… Now we can double date.''

''You are screwed my friend! This one is on the mission now.''

''I am afraid of this Josie…''

''You should be. She is about to pout at you and make sad eyes for you to accept her idea of arranging the double date.''

''Penelope!''

''What? I am just saying that it would be easier for him if I blasted him out of the room.''

''Please Park, tell me it's still and option….''

''No, I'm afraid it's not. I want to see you resist this…''

''Bitch…''

Josei followed their exchange and didn't' really understand what the issue was.

''Why? It would be cute…''

''Baby, let them do it themselves.''

''But she likes him too…''

''I know, but maybe they should try to do some things alone… Stop planning their wedding in your head.''

Josie rolled her eyes on that. Raphael saw that as a good chance to tease her.

''Yes, focus on yours with P.''

Penelope threw a pillow at him that he returned very fast.

''Stop two of you!''

''She started it!''

''I can't…I already have one brat in my room… I can't deal with two more.''

''Babe, that hurts.''

''I know…''

Hope entered the room wanting to talk to Penelope and was surprised to see Raphael and Josie there.

''Just the person we were talking about?''

''You were?''

Raphael narrowed his eyes on Penelope.

''We were thinking about going for lunch and wondering if you wanted to join…''

''Me?''

''Yes… MG has some mysterious date so our Raphael needs company since he thinks we are not good company.''

''How is that possible? Two of you sucking faces all the time? I am not sure if I could call you company…''

''We can always go back to fighting…''

Josie pulled Penelope in her arms and kissed her cheek.

''Hey, I love being in a relationship again. Stop it two of you!''

Penelope hated the word cute.

''You are sickening cute.''

''I am not cute...''

''Yes, you are babe…''

Raphael looked at Hope?

''So, lunch?''

''I guess. Someone has to save you from these two idiots.''

''And Penelope, how do you know about MG and the date?''

''I know everything Hope…''

''I am afraid of you…''

''You should be.''

Penelope got off her bed.

''This body of a goddess and a smile of angel can get you every information…even the MG's date.''

''You set him up?''

''Yes…''

'"Who with?''

''Angela…''

''The hot vampire?''

''Yes… And I appreciate you saying she is hot since Josie is very jealous when I say that.''

Josie was pouting.

''She is not that hot.''

Raphael had to comment on that.

''She is but you are just jealous she was after Penelope.''

''I hope you know I could also blast you from the room?''

''But you wouldn't…''

''Don't push…''

Penelope changed and they all went downstairs to the dining hall. Hope and Josie went for food and Penelope stayed with Raphael.

''How do you do it?''

''What?''

''Think of things that fast and easy?''

''This lunch?''

''Yes… She has no idea …No, they both have no idea that you made this into double date.''

Penelope smirked.

''I can't refuse her anything… BUT I will never let her know how much power she has over me.''

''Why?''

''People tend to abuse power…Sometimes for good and sometimes for things that are not so good.''

''Do you think she would abuse that?''

''We all do… Especially Josie.''

''What?''

''She does believing she is doing the right thing. She did it before when we were together. She believed I would forgive her everything because I love her. She believed I will always understand her need to run to Lizzie whenever she asked it from her. At one point I snapped.''

''Why?''

''I felt like her personal whore rather than a girlfriend.''

''What?''

''She comes to get off and hten she leaves to be with Lizzie, help Lizzie… You know…''

''But she loves you.''

''She does, but I wanted more. I wanted her to recognize me as a partner. She didn't even come out to her dad…''

''He has no idea?''

''He found out after we broke up….but it's not the same. ''

''I get it.''

''And she came out just because she was cornered… She had to… Lizzie called me a bitch and they had to tell their dad what's going on. Because I would get in trouble if he didn't know. Lizzie called me a bully.''

''That sucks.''

''Yes, it does.''

''But you are ok now?''

''We are… We are working on it…Sometimes it's amazing, and sometimes I wonder if I really need to go back into that.''

''And what happens then?''

Penelope turned to watch Josie and Hope talk to some girls in line. Josei was fixing her hair and then she caught Penelope's look. She smiled at her and the other girl smiled back. She turned back to Raphael.

''This happens… I just look at her and realize that I love her and she is worth the effort.''

''Do you think I should try something with Hope?''

''I don't know. It's your choice… I know she is pretty awesome and you will be missing if you don't try. She is very loyal, fearless and badass… And I think you need that now.''

''Why?''

''If you start dating, she is not scared to face your demons because she has hell of her own. She knows how it feels.''

''Fine… I will think about it.''

Two girls came with their food and they started eating. There was weird silence. Raphael turned to Hope.

''Hope, would you like to go with me to the movies?''

''What movie?''

''Whatever you want?''

''Like a date?''

''No, not like a date…Actual date.''

''Ok… I could do it.''

''Good…''

''Friday?''

''After five… I have practice with dr Satlzman until five…''

''Six?''

''Sure…''

''We can got for dinner too. I know nice small place with amazing burgers.''

''I love burgers Hope.''

''Good…''

Hope raised her look from the food and noticed Penelope's smug face and Josie's very proud look. She narrowed her eyes on Penelope who blew her a kiss. Raphael went to get them some napkins and Hope continued glaring at the girls.

''You knew of this?''

''Yes, we did…''

''You set us up with this lunch Park?''

''I am not saying anything…''

''You are…''

''I know… I am amazing, sexy, deviant.'''

''Your girlfriend is annoying Josie…''

''I know… But that can be sexy sometimes.''

''Like now?''

''Maybe.''

Penelope left her fork and looked at Josie. She got up and took the other girl's hand.

''We'll see you later… MUCH later Hope… Enjoy playing with your puppy mate…''

She gave them the finger and they just run back to Penelope's room. Hope didn't want to know what why they left….but she really knew. Raphael was surprised to see them gone.

''What happened?''

''Their libido got in the way…''

''Cool, more food for us.''

Hope smiled at him and took Penelope's plate.

''This means longer run…''

''So, be it.''


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope and Josie were on the floor. Josie was doing Penelope's toes into some deep cherry color nail polish she got. If you ask Penelope, she would say that Josie is the best for doing her nails. She was so patient and gentle with P and her very ticklish feet.

Hope and Raphael entered the room and found girls on the floor with Penelope's foot in Josie's hand and she was blowing on her toes.

''What did we just walked into?''

''My room…Uninvited…''

Hope just waved her hand.

''That is not important…What are you doing?''

Penelope gave her _are you kidding me_ look and idiotic answer to the obvious question.

''We are chasing unicorns…. What do you think we are doing? Come on! Think! She is doing my nails.''

''Penelope wanted to change her nail polish so I got the sacred duty of doing it. What brings you here?''

''We wanted to know if you were interested in going to the movies with us?''

''When?''

''A bit later…Around seven?''

''Sure…''

They were on the door to leave the girls when Hope turned back to them.

''This is weird…''

''Why?''

''You are so domesticated. She does your nails, and what do you do for her?''

''Whatever she wants.''

''Ugh…Not needing that image in my head.''

''Love you too Hopey…. See you in an hour downstairs.''

Girls got ready and went to meet with Hope and Raphael. They left school and as soon as they did, Hope took Raphael's hand and Penelope nudged Josie to show her that they were holding hands. Josie was glad for them. She really loved Hope and liked Raphael. She believed they were good match.

''Michaelson, you are killing me with that PDA.''

''Drop dead Penelope!''

''Oh, where would be fun in that?!''

''Oh, I could think of few fun things.''

''You nasty girl…''

Hope wanted to say something, but stopped herself.

''I give up…''

Penelope winked at Josie that just rolled her eyes.

''Don't be a bitch… You know she is not really someone who is comfortable with feelings. Them holding hands is a huge thing for her.''

''I know…They are so cute.''

''They are, but don't tease them. Please, just for some more time until they are more confortable. He lost his ex and she lost too many people.''

''Fine Dr. Fill… I will be nice and sweet as honey…''

''Please, don't…''

''Why?''

''When you are sweet as honey we end up in sticky situation…''

''Wow! I love this naughty side of you JoJo…''

''So do I…I am just going to leave it out there that Lizzie will not be in the room tomorrow afternoon.''

''Are you suggesting we move our unholy activities to your chambers my lady?''

''I am just saying…Not suggesting…''

''Of course... You would never say or do anything like that.''

Movie was fun. They really enjoyed their time together. After that they went to the small place with burgers Hope liked and just before the curfew they were back at school. Both couples admitted they had so much fun and went to their dorms. Josie hugged Hope and smiled at her.

''It's nice to see you happy…''

''It's new feeling.''

Penelope smiled to.

''Enjoy it… It's the best.''

''Thank you girls.''

''You are welcome Hope.''

Next day during lunch Josie and Penelope were in her room sitting on the floor and eating. Hope just entered the room with a frightened face. Both girls were scared what happened.

''I think I really like him.''

Josie smiled and Penelope let go of the breath she was holding.

''You giant idiot! We were scared something happened.''

''It did…''

''What happened?''

''We made out and I felt weak at my knees.''

Josie was over the Moon.

''That is so cute.''

''No, it's not… That means I really like him and honestly… I am this close to….you know…''

''What?''

''Sleep with him Penelope.''

''Thank you for your candor.''

''Shut up!''

Penelope offered her hand to the other girl and got her to the floor with them.

''Ok, now all the jokes and teasing material on the side… What is wrong with that?''

''I don't know how…''

Josie expected some evil and snarky comment from Penelope but she was surprised to see what happened next. Penelope gave her a very genuine smile.

''It's scary… And it's something that matters, no matter what others say or do… It does matter… Especially your first time. That is the one of the things you can't have back. You never feel that excitement and fear ever again. And you are opening up yourself to someone and it is scary too. Especially if there are feelings. I was frightened first time we had sex.''

Josei and Hope were surprised.

''What? You were?''

''Yes, Hope… It's scary… It's some new experience and it can easily be the best thing ever or the worse thing ever…Especially since it was first time for both of us. He had sex before so he knows what to do and how to help you relax and make you feel better… But I am guessing it's scary for him too.''

''Why?''

''Because after Cassie, you are the first person that means to him and it makes it scary for him too.''

''How did you overcome your fear P?''

''I realized it was easier to be scared together… I trusted her… and I picked her for something that important.''

''You make it sound so medieval…Penelope Park's chastity…''

''You can make all the jokes you like…but it's not like that. You are giving someone part of you… I didn't lose my virginity. I GAVE it to someone I love. And you can make so many jokes about it, but it's true. No one will ever have that part of you… Even when you meet that ''right person'', they didn't have that… You will maybe not remember many lovers in your life… But you never forget the firsts.''

''Is that your subtle way of telling Saltzman she is not the love of your life?''

''I have no idea… We are just sixteen… I have no idea what will happen tomorrow. But I know I love her today and I loved her many yesterdays before.''

''Who knew Penelope Park was such a romantic?''

Josie smiled…

''I did…''

''It's selfish to speak of forever when you don't know what that really is. At this point, I wish our love to last and grow. But I have no idea if we are really meant to be and if some future Josie and Penelope have as much in common as we do now.''

''So you think I should….''

''Relax and let go. It will happen when time comes. You can't be scared all the time. ''

''I guess you are right Josie.''

''And let's face it… He is hot as hell… He must be even bigger eye candy when he is in the state of undress…''

Josie smiled at Penelope and shook her head.

''You are such a horndog.''

''I am just honest…''

''You are taken! And so is he!''

''I know Hope. I am taken, but not blind.''

''I agree with my girlfriend…''

''I can't even two of you…''

Hope got up and left. Josie smirked at Penelope and kissed her.

''They are so doing it pretty soon….''

''I am going to need bucket of popcorns for that talk after it happens.''

''I agree…''

''Let's go back to class.''

Penelope and Josie were in bed. They were making out and getting into one more round of sex when Penelope's phone interrupted them. It was Hope.

''This better be good Michaelson….''

''We are on the way to your room. Raphael got some pizza for us.''

''Now is not a good moment.''

''Why? Is something wrong?''

''No, Josie and I finally have some time alone…''

''You went upstairs two hours ago when class ended… Alone time is over.''

''I will murder you some day.''

''Please, you can have sex later…Pizza is warm now.''

''Fine… Give us a moment to at least get dressed.''

''Five minutes…Your time starts now.''

They got their undies on and out of Penelope's closet, Josie got them two simple cotton dresses. They didn't have time to change back to their uniforms. Josie made the bed and Penelope collected their thing from the floor.

''I hate her.''

''She is bringing food…''

''That is the only positive side of this all.''

''I know P…''

They kissed and Hope opened the door.

''Your food is here bitches.''

Penelope took the pizza from Raphael and carried it to a small table Josie put in the middle of the floor pillows.

''And so are you Hopey.''

''I go with the food.''

''Why are you here?''

''Because we know you missed us."

''We spend time together every day Hope.''

''So what?''

Raphael excused himself and went to the bathroom. He had to wash something he spilled on his shirt. Penelope took her chance of being alone with Hope and smacked her hand.

''You bitch are scared to be alone with him…That's why we can't get rid of you….''

Hope had no idea she was that obvious.

''I hate you Park…''

''After we are done eating, you will leave and finally have sex with your boyfriend and let us have sex too.''

''Fine, but we take the left over pizza… You will not be needing it.''

''Why? Is that unsuccessful eating out joke Michaelson?''

''I guess it's not that bad…you got it Park…''

''This conversation is getting uncomfortable…''

''I know Jojo… But it ends when lover boy comes back...''

Raphael came back and Penelope gave Hope a look.

''What is going on? What did I miss?''

''Apparently their sex life comes before friends.''

''Oh, ok… We will leave you to it…. But we get the pizza….''

''You may take the food and drinks… You will need them more.''

They were picking up their things when Penelope turned to Josie.

''You see I would be good doggy moma… I have my mutts fed, refreshed and ready to mate.''

They both gave Penelope a look that might kill and Josie just shook her head.

''I can't believe some things that leave your mouth…''


	4. Chapter 4

On Saturday evening was big party in the woods. Alaric was not at school so kids were going crazy. He and Hope had to chaise some monster again, so the air was clear for the students to go crazy. Dorian and Emma were not that strict with students as he was, so the party was insane. There was everything… and students had so much fun. Penelope and Josie sneaked out from the Party when Lizzie was too tipsy to notice. Josie felt a bit guilty for leaving her, but the idea of naked Penelope in and two of them doing stuff helped with the guilt. Penelope and Josie were in bed sound asleep when Hope barged in and jumped on the bed. Penelope didn't need to open her eyes to know who that was.

''We have to start locking the door. Our mutt is out of control.''

''You love me Park.''

''Love is overrated word in the morning. I don't feel love this early in the morning.''

Josie nodded.

''She is right. Even I am on her to do list this early…''

Penelope and Hope had the same trail of thoughts…

''Oh, Josie, you are always on her to do list.''

Josie blushed.

''I really walked into that one…''

''Yes, babe… You really did.''

Josie smiled at Penelope and blew her a kiss…

''You are on my to do list too Penny…''

Penelope lowered her gaze on Hope lying beside them.

''I can't believe I am saying these words… What are you doing in bed with us Hope?''

''You didn't miss me Penny?''

''Noup! Not a chance!''

''I wanted some girl time.''

Sometimes Hope really made it too easy for her…

''I am taken and my girlfriend is in bed with me.''

Hope hit her hand. And Josie laughed hard.

''You idiot… I am here for the girl talk.''

It took few seconds for Penelope's brain to process. Penelope had her jerk smirk on.

''You had sex.''

Hope was blushing and silent. That got Josie's attention too.

''You did?''

''Yes. We had sex last night…''

''Welcome to the club Michaelson. I am glad you had sex because now Josie and I will have chance to be alone….without you getting into my room all the time...''

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope.

''Don't listen to her. How are you feeling? Was it good for you?''

''It was amazing.''

Penelope was leaning on her elbow and watching Hope.

''Amazing? Wow! No one describes their first time like that.''

''I would describe it like that.''

Josie said it proudly and Penelope melted to those words.

''Thank you baby…''

She kissed Josie and Hope made disgusted face.

''Hey, stop it with being mushy… This is about me...''

''That was such a Lizzie thing to say.''

Both girls gave Penelope a look and she smiled at them.

''You know I am right…''

''Hey, we are here to talk about Hope's experience. Let's not trash my sister.''

Penelope turned to Hope.

''We are listening…''

''He is such a nice guy and I really enjoyed sleeping with him.''

Josie smiled at her.

''You are glowing.''

''I am happy. He makes me happy. I feel like he is one of the few good guys there.''

''I am very happy for you Hope.''

Penelope had her evil smirk and Josie was not sure what will come out of her mouth.

''Well, you have finally something you can bond over with Lizzie.''

Both girls couldn't believe what was Penelope saying. Hope just gave her a look and Josie covered her face with her hands.

''I can't believe you just said that.''

'"What? She always said they had nothing in common… Now they do.''

''I don't need to bond with Lizzie. Why don't' you bond with her?''

''I haven't slept with a wonder boy.''

''Stop it Penelope!''

''What ? I never imagined you would be angry for it… But hey, Josie kissed him.''

''I siphoned magic from him…''

''You just let yourself believe it. You were crushing on him.''

''I… I was not.''

''Liar!''

''Why are we even talking about Josie's crush on my boyfriend?''

''Because Penelope is being a jelous ass.''

''I am not.''

''Yes, you are…''

''I am not…''

Hope rolled her eyes at Penelope and Josie kissed her.

''I might have had crush on him, but I never stopped loving you… No one ever came close to what I felt for you.''

''I love you too…''

''Two of you are boring…''

''Hope, leave and stop bothering us. Where is the puppy?''

''He is with the pack. They are running.''

''How was with my dad? What was the monster?''

''You know I can't talk about it. He doesn't like when I talk about it.''

'' I know.''

Josie turned to Penelope…

''I am hungry…''

Hope agreed.

''Me too… Your dad and I didn't make any stops to eat.''

''Hope, give us a minute to get ready and let's go and eat something.''

''Sure… See you downstairs. I want to change too.''

''Ok… See you in twenty.''

Josie took out of Penelope's closet her purple yoga pants and same color shirt. Penelope took jeans and green shirt. They fixed their hair and left Penelope's room. Hope was already downstairs when they got there. She was in line waiting for food. She invited them to join her and they did.

''What is on the menu?''

''Whatever we want.''

''I am in a mood for scrambled eggs and bacon.''

Penelope smiled at Josie.

''You really are hungry babe.''

''Well it's your fault.''

''Mine?''

''You got me very tired and hungry…''

''Please stop. I can't.''

They ate together and then Raphael came. He joined them for a moment.

''Hey baby…''

''Hey Hope…''

''How was it with Dr. Saltzman?''

''It was ok… And how was your run?''

''It was good. I missed you babe…''

''I missed you too…''

''I am going to take a shower and I'll see you later Hope.''

He kissed her and went upstairs. Josie watched them with a huge smile.

''They are so cute...''

''I know… They are too cute for their own good.''

''Stop calling us cute…''

''But you are.''

''I hate that word.''

''So does Penelope…''

Josie kissed her and smiled.

''I love you baby…''


End file.
